Gracie Clarendon
The mysterious young lady who due to living in a house by herself at age 16 invites a lot of controversy and suspicion about her. Early Life The illegitimate child of Darrick Nunn who never cared for her at all, she lived her formative years with her mother never knowing about Darrick. Gracie wanting to live an independent life for herself, away from her mother managed at the age of 16 to move to Grasmere Valley and live by herself and also managing a court of law to grant that to her. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 15 When she comes to Grasmere Valley she initially lives on her own despite only being 16. She is rather enigma to many. No one really knows past this point what her past or background is. Volume 19 Patricia Yates, a known gossip in the town catches Gracie in a phone conversation which she interprets as being rather suggestive, inappropriate and in Patricia's mind proves Gracie that she is nothing but a promiscuous women who especially at her young age is nothing but trouble.Due to the lack of actually knowing Gracie past these rumours only fuel the imaginations of the town and greatly distort what Gracie is really like. Patricia ends up going around telling anyone and everyone about her belief that Gracie is a loose women. This rumour hard circulated round to the point when Bennie Bush, Marx Gabo and Sarah Young try to get Jasper Deakins and Tommy Baylor drunk so they can lose their virginity, Sarah is trying to look for Gracie so she can be with one of the men to lose their virginity with. When Darrick Nunn is reported to be after women and wanting such desires fulfilled after he was rejected by, Charlamane, he is going to Grasmere Valley University and is seen looking for Gracie causing for everyone involved to believe he is after her as he knows of her reputation being a loose women. Gracie's good friend Brandon Estrix hears of Darrick's intention when he asks where is she and points him to the basement before managing to for a while look him in their and call the police. Del who arrives, with Adam Robinson, Jane Nunn, Patricia Yates, Wilma Timber, Charlamane and Jax try to find Darrick and after trying to get Tommy Baylor believing it was Darrick they eventually manage to get him as he is seen outside Gracie's door and they pounce on Darrick along with Brandon Estrix and Tap Tap Tap which eventually caused for Gracie Clarendon to order everyone into her dorm room as she heard all the commotion outside her room. Patricia accuses Gracie of being a loose woman and Gracie is not having any of what Patricia or Wilma had been spreading as she knows what they have said. Patricia says that she had heard Gracie on the phone saying intimate things which proved in her eyes she was an immoral woman. It turns out the phone call Patricia overheard from Gracie was to Tommy Baylor who she in fact had been secretly married to, hence she was no loose women but happily married young lady. They had been going out for a bit and they had feelings for each other and wanted to be intimate but also pure before going into marriage. When speaking to the pastor Gary Robinson, with the pair wanting to spend the rest of their lives together, Gary says they should just get married which they do with Jasper Deakins is a witness. It is also revealed that Darrick is her father and that she only found out about the identity of him a month ago from her mother which is the same with Darrick. After Darrick got rejected by Charlamane he begin to come to his senses and wanted to apologise to his wife for the womaniser and loathsome guy he had been but believing she would be asleep instead he decided to try and unburden himself with the new daughter he realised he had. With the truth out now in the open Gracie and Tommy are a couple whose relationship and marriage are out in the open. The university despite the possible breach to it doesn't do anything about the University safety and continues as it were with Charlotte Newcastle complaining about it but to no avail. She with Tommy are among those at the church party dancing together with them now glad their relationship is out in the open. They are there when Tiffany Murrows trying to plead with Sam Watkins to stay in the town admits she loves him, everyone at the party could hear and rushed towards the scene. When Wilma tries to get more gossip, Gracie rolls her eyes as she fills that pain of Tiffany Murrow having to deal with Wilma and her gossip and slander. Volume 23 Mrs Ambrose is gossiping about Gracie believing she is an immoral woman, not remembering that such a rumour had been proven false which causes for Janet Herman to chastises her for saying such things and reminds her that was cleared up with the reveal of her marriage to Tommy Baylor and that she and upstanding young lady. The Devon Show Season 2 Episode 12 The Gambler Professor Pouncy the English lecturer at the University who seems to being enticing Frugal Mum has many admirers in the school who are dazzled by his lothario lifestyle and his gambling ways. Among those infaturated with him is none other than Gracie Clarendon. Season 4 Episode 15 Unsuitable Candidates The students must vote for a new Students Union president and the choices are rather daunting with the choices being Melz Dot Com, Tap Tap Tap and T Dawg, none of them suitable. Brandon Estrix had gone to Nanny Prescot for help wanting someone to stop Melz as being the favourite to win if she came into power she would ban Christianity from the university. In the end it is Brandon who initially didn't want to be involved who ends up winning. Gracie being good friends with Brandon shows her support when Brandon name is first considered to be a good candidate for the Students Union. Episode 17 Just Sing The town are looking for a newly written and performed anthem to use for Grasmere Valley. Gracie is among the contestants who tries to win with her entry. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #79-80 This Camp is Occupied! #80 Tale of Colonel Bission The camp leaders have to try and find a way to get rid of Captain AWOL who is currently holding the Romsey Camp as hostage. Colonel Bission has to create a plan to get rid of him. It doesn't work until he gets all the kids part of the camp to stampede in. Gracie is among the kids who stampedes.